USS Pastak
For the mirror universe counterpart, see . | registry = NCV-474438-G | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet Temporal Integrity Commission | commanding officer =Benjamin Walker | launched = 29th century | status = active (29th century) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. | icon = 40px|UFP emblem image. 50px|Starfleet insignia. }} The USS ''Pastak'' (NCV-474438-G) was a Federation starship, a science vessel timeship in service to the Starfleet Temporal Integrity Commission in the 27th and 29th centuries. The ship's commanding officer was Captain Benjamin Walker. ( , ) History :Due to the ''Pastak's routine time-travelling, events are listed in the chronological order of the ship's subjective timeline.'' In the year 2409 of an alternate timeline, the temporally displaced attempted to escape from a Tholian base in the Azure Nebula. The Pastak arrived to defend the Enterprise against Tholian vessels and single-handedly destroyed a dreadnought. Following the defeat of the Tholian flotilla, the Pastak ensured the Enterprise's return through the temporal rift to the Narendra system in 2344. ( ) In 2410, the Pastak responded to a distress call from Kal Dano, only to arrive too late. With the aid of a member of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, the Pastak retrieved the body of Kal Dano. ( ) Later, the Pastak chased Na'kuhl operatives through the time-stream. During the chase, the ship tumbled through the Hobus supernova again (2387), visited 23rd century Excalbia, to a time two months before the loss of the . ( ) The Pastak's latest mission was to bring a great 25th century captain to the signing ceremony of the Temporal Accords. ( ) In 2769, the Pastak was part of the Federation forces protecting the Temporal Accords signing ceremony at New Khitomer against Na'kuhl and rogue Krenim Imperium attackers. ( ) To start predicting the Na'kuhl assaults on the time stream rather than reacting to them, Commander Nereda conferred with Captain Walker to focus on ships named , specifically the . ( ) Following the disruption of the Temporal Accords ceremony, Captain Walker and Commander Nereda discussed a possible alliance between the rogue Krenim scientist Noye from the 25th century, Na'kuhl leader General Vosk of the 29th and Sphere Builders of the 26th. The Pastak's officers agreed to contact Timot Danlen of the 31st century, who had more experience with Vosk and the Sphere Builders. ( ) Back in the year 2769, both Captain Walker and Commander Nereda met Commander Drij at New Khitomer Station and assigned the Orion Klingon Defense Force specialist to uncover informations about General Vosk and the Na'kuhl. ( ) In the 29th century, the Pastak and a 2410 Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship battled the and its fleet in the system. During the battle, the Pastak' called for reinforcements. ( ) Captains Vakek of the and S'eeris of the interrupted their conversation to respond to the distress call sent by the ''Pastak. ( ) During Walker's birthday, the captain advises Nereda that the Na'kuhl targeted his ancestral timeline, starting with John Williams Walker. In the case of a timeline disruption, Nereda assured Walker that she was ready to take command of the Pastak. ( ) To preserve the timeline, the Pastak stranded Ensign Jacob Black, possessed by the Redjac entity, in London on Earth in 1888. ( ) On the holodeck, Walker and Nereda observed how their mirror universe counterparts of the wreaked havoc on the timeline. Fortunately, these changes had already been negated. ( ) Following a reconnaissance mission to the 2260s decade, Walker returned to the Pastak in the 27th century and, together with Nereda, chose two natives of that era for recruitment as temporal agents. ( ) Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Benjamin Walker (Human male) *first officer: **Commander Nereda (Cardassian female) *science officer: **Lieutenant (Human female) *tactical officer: **Lieutenant Rikali (Ferasan male) *temporal operative: **Ensign Jacob Black *bridge officers: **[[unnamed Andorians|unnamed Andorian shen or zhen]] **unnamed humanoid female Appendices Connections External link * category:starships category:federation starships category:federation timeships category:wells class starships